It Wasn't the End After All
by Valie
Summary: Semispoiler of the last episode is in here so beware. The title pretty much says it all except that it's not about Spike like you may think Chapter 5 & 6 up Faye/Julia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I only own the stories I write about it.  
  
A/N: I suggest you don't read this if you haven't seen the last episode of Cowboy  
Bebop. This chapter semi spoils it and if you did see it, then by all means read   
you're little heart away. ^__^;  
  
*...* = Thinking  
"...." = Speaking  
  
*********************************************************************  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
Julia looked up at the sky and tried to sit up. A sharp pain ripped through  
her side. She whinced and grabbed her side immediately feeling a sticky  
substance. She pulled back her hand to see it covered in blood. She looked   
down to see a wet spot on her black shirt.   
  
"Kuso!," she loudly cursed.  
  
Getting up she looked around and noticed she was on top of a roof.   
  
*But how...?* she thought as she slowly remembered what had   
happened.   
  
"Spike!," she shouted looking around.  
  
He was nowhere in sight, only blood and dead bodies. She somehow   
managed to climb off the roof and hobble to an abandon car. She  
hot-wired it and drove off hoping to find Spike's spacecraft or at  
least the ship he was always on.  
  
She drove for maybe an hour before she finally found his spacecraft. No  
sign of Spike though. She hobbled to the craft and tried to get in contact   
with the ship. After about 5 trys she finally got the right connection. Faye  
answered the call hoping it was Spike but instead she saw the nearly dead  
Julia.  
  
"Julia...!," Faye choked out.  
"Please...help me...," Julia managed to say before passing out from all the  
blood she had lost.  
"Julia!," Faye shouted and ran to find Jet.  
  
"Jet! Quick we have to go get Julia!"  
"Huh? Julia?," he asked scratching his head.  
"Yes, Julia. Come on!"  
"Faye I can't go anywhere in my present condition and the ship is all shot   
up. I can't take off without doing some major repairs to the ship."  
  
Faye's angered turned into tears as she shouted, "Fine then I'll go get her  
myself !"   
  
Turning she ran as fast she could to her spacecraft and flew off before Jet  
could say anything else. She tracked the signal of Spike's craft to an airlot,  
like the one where she had gotten her craft shot up a bit. Spotting the pink  
craft, she landed in an open area and ran towards Spike's craft. Upon  
seeing a trial of blood, she slowed down and followed the trail with her  
eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw Julia, who by this point was barely   
breathing.  
  
"Julia...?," she said softly as she moved closer to the woman.  
  
At first she heard nothing and saw nothing move.  
  
"Julia?," she asked a little louder.  
  
No movement was made, nothing was heard but a faint moan. Faye walked over   
to Julia and gave a sigh of relief when she realized she was still alive. Before  
moving her she looked to see that the blood was coming from a wound in   
her side. She pulled off the shirt she half wore and tied it around Julia's  
waist.   
  
"Thank you...," Julia said weakly.  
"Shh...Don't speak. I'm going to take you to a hospital."  
"No...No hospital...Someone might recognize me and try to kill me again."  
"Fine. I'll take you back to the ship."  
  
Julia's eyes watered as Faye managed to fit the both of them in her small  
craft. *Why is she doing this for me? For all she knows I could be one of  
the bad guys.*  
  
Faye gave Julia a reassuring smile as she took off towards the ship. They   
flew in silence except for the low moans that escaped Julia as she really  
began to feel the pain of the gunshot wound.  
  
Julia tried to ask a question but she blanked out again.   
  
******************  
"Spike...," Julia moaned from her sleep.  
  
She opened her eyes and met the soft soft eyes of Faye. She tried to sit up  
and another sharp pain ripped through her side. She whinced remembering   
her wound.   
  
"I wouldn't recommend moving," a man's voice said.  
"You must be Jet, right?," Julia asked turning her head to look at him.  
  
He nodded his head, surprised that she knew his name. Faye saw this and  
smiled.  
  
"She has a way of knowing who we are before we even tell her. Isn't that  
right Julia?"  
  
Julia nodded and smiled gently. She feel asleep again before she could say   
a word. Faye sighed and walked over to where Jet was at. Standing next to  
him, she lit a cigeratte.  
  
"Thanks for helping Julia," she said not looking at him.  
"I had to."  
"Why?"  
"Because she meant alot to Spike," he said walking off.  
  
She looked at him as he walked away. *So this was the woman he risked   
everything for?* she wondered as she looked at the sleeping blonde.  
  
Her eyes moved down the seemily innocent face and rested at her rising   
chest. She blushed as a hentai thought went through her head. She looked   
back at Julia's face. *Such innocence. Yet such sadness.*  
  
Faye walked out of the room after putting out her cigeratte. She felt different   
somehow but couldn't figure out why.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chapter. So Julia survived that gunshot. But why did  
Spike think she was dead? And what's going on with Faye? Why does she care  
so much about Julia? Read the next chapter to find out! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read it in the first chapter.   
*********************************************************  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
"How are you feeling today?," Faye asked walking into the room.  
"I'm feeling a little better," Julia replied.  
  
Faye nodded as she saw Julia sitting up on the couch. It had been  
a week since the whole horrible ordeal. They all had recieved word  
that Spike had died two days ago. They all reacted differently to the   
news. Jet didn't say a word and kept mostly to himself. Julia shed her   
tears, but she had already known that he was dead. Faye shrugged and   
acted like she didn't care, lucky for her no one had heard that night  
crying silently in her room. No one but Julia.  
  
***********  
Julia was flipping though a magazine unable to sleep that night. She   
got up and made her way to the bathroom. She had to pause every  
now and then because of the still intense pain of her wound. On her   
way back to the sitting area, she paused outside of Faye's room. Inside  
she heard the soft sobs of the young woman. Julia silently passed the  
room and limped away.  
  
She had known that Faye had something for Spike. And it saddened  
her that she couldn't do much to comfort her. She wanted to go into her  
room and hug her close. She wanted to tell her that she didn't have to cry   
anymore because she was there now. But it was a ridiclious idea because  
Julia wasn't a lesbian or anything liked that. Or was she?  
  
As Julia tried to go to sleep that night, all she could think about was  
Faye. Which was funny because after Faye had finished crying, all  
she could think about was Julia.  
  
******************  
Within a month, Julia was able to move and walk around without much   
pain. Thanks to Faye who had helped her. And if it wasn't because of Julia,  
Faye would've never gotten over Spike's death. So in a way they helped   
each other recover.  
  
The two woman were falling blindly in love but they still had alot to get   
over. Like the fact that they both had been in love with Spike. And Julia  
felt so guilty about his death.  
  
She kept remembering the last time she saw Spike. She remembered how   
he had seemed so lost when he thought she was dieing. To him she had died  
and he probably felt like he had nothing to live for anymore. And in a way she had  
died but was reborn that day.   
  
Julia was no longer the person she had always been. Now with everything and   
everyone she had known gone, she felt alone. Well not completely alone. She  
was falling in love with Faye but was too shy to admit it.  
  
On the same token, Faye was losing herself but finding something she wanted  
in Julia. The two seemed destined to be together but love is never met without  
some form of heartbreak. And in their case it would be two.  
  
*****************************************************************  
A/N: I know it was a short chapter. But I wanted you people to get an idea of what's  
happening now that they know Spike is dead. Actually this was a reflection chapter (in  
other words the characters are reflecting on their feelings). Something bad is going to  
happen to one of the characters in the next chapter.  
  
More to come, so review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Um refer to chapter 1 for the disclaimer.  
**************************************************  
  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 3]  
  
Two months after Spike's death, Faye and Julia were watching  
TV, when a transmission came through.  
  
"Is Julia there?," a voice asked from the snowy transmission.  
"Who wants to know?," Faye said in her usual angry voice.  
"IS SHE THERE!," the voice shouted.  
  
Julia listened to the voice and shook her head to Faye.  
  
"No she's not here! Who the hell are you!?," Faye replied.  
"None of your concern. If you see Julia tell her that the   
Junction is looking for her," and with that he was gone.  
  
Faye looked at Julia. "Who the fuck was that?"  
  
Julia looked away with fear in her eyes. Faye apologized for  
coming out at her. She kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Will you please tell me who that was?," Faye asked softly.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Ok then who the hell is 'the Junction'?"  
  
Julia looked Faye in the eyes and started to cry.  
  
"I always knew he would come looking for me," she sobbed.  
"Who?," Faye asked growing impatient.  
"Faye there's something that nobody knows about me."  
"What?"  
  
Julia stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. She   
took a deep breath before telling her story.  
  
"When I was younger I ran away from home once to see what  
kind of freedom I would get. I was very foolish not to notice  
that I had a loving family. Anyway while I was out on the streets,  
I had to beg for money and steal my food. I lived in an alleyway  
for a year before my family found me and brought me home."  
  
Faye's eyes filled with tears. "But who is 'the Junction'?"  
  
"The Junction was a man who had taken pity or I guess the  
better word would be 'advantage', of me. He gave me food   
when I couldn't find any. He let me bathe in his bathroom and  
he would buy me little gifts every now and then..."  
  
Faye sighed. "I know there's a 'but' coming."  
  
Julia nodded her head.  
  
"But as you probably know, men aren't nice to women   
without a price."  
  
Faye shook her head in agreement. "Go on."  
  
"Everything he gave me had only two conditions on it. One was  
that I never told the cops about him and his little drug operation  
and the second was that I...I...," Julia started to cry again.  
  
Faye grabbed Julia and pulled her close. She hugged her as the  
she cried on her shoulder. Faye stroked her hair until Julia finally   
stopped crying long enough to finish her story.  
  
"I had to sleep with him whenever he wanted," Julia managed to  
say and started crying again.  
  
Faye thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't understand. Why is he looking for you now?"  
"He's always been looking for me. But I was always careful  
to avoid him. He was the main reason why I joined the Syndicate."  
"But that still doesn't exactly explain why he's looking for you."  
  
Julia sighed.  
  
"He made me promise to him once that I would never leave him.  
If I did he would just come looking for me and simply take me  
back," she said.  
  
Faye held her closer.  
  
"Don't worry that'll never happen. Not as long as you got me."  
  
Julia smiled at the other woman.   
  
"I hope you're right," Julia said kissing Faye on the lips.  
  
******************  
Three days later, they had a rude awakening. Gunshots could be   
heard outside of the Bebop.  
  
"What the hell is going on?," Faye asked leaving the bed she and  
Julia were sharing.  
"Faye, I have a bad feeling," Julia said holding the blanket over her  
bare chest.   
"Don't worry. I promised not to let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Faye got dressed and grabbed her gun. In the hallway she could   
hear alot of commotion as someone ran from one door to the next.  
The person got closer to her door and when he ran in Faye pointed  
her gun at him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?," Faye demanded.  
"I'm just looking for Julia," the man said quickly.  
"Why?," Faye asked cocking her gun.  
"Because the Junction wants what belongs to him!"  
  
Julia gasped at what she heard.  
  
"Get dressed. We have to go now!," Faye shouted to Julia.  
  
Julia got dressed as fast as she could into a pair of jeans and  
one of Spike's old shirts. Pulling on her boots, Julia told Faye  
to kill the man.  
  
"Sure. I'll be glad to," Faye said and pulled the trigger.  
  
Julia checked her gun and gave Faye a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?," the younger woman asked.  
"For protecting me. And this one is for luck," she said giving  
Faye another kiss.  
  
The two crept into the hallway and quickly searched for Jet.  
They found him in his room with a very angry and very worried  
look on his face.  
  
"Jet are you all right?," Faye asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine but can someone please tell me who the hell are  
those guys outside?"  
"It's a long story. Right now we need to know if there are anymore   
of those guys aboard the ship," Julia said.  
"I don't know but I think we should take off right now," Jet said.  
  
The all agreed and headed carefully for the cockpit. They came across  
five men who each got their head blown off. Once in the cockpit they   
took off and were soon in space with two other ships after them.  
  
Just when they thought were safe, something bad happened. A gunshot  
rang through the cockpit and hit Faye in her left arm.  
  
"Kuso!," she shouted grabbing her wound.  
"Faye!," Julia shouted and was soon by her lover's side.  
  
Jet cornered the man who had shot Faye. "Who are you," he demanded.  
  
"I was the one who sent the transmission the other day," he said.  
"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!," Faye shouted and was held back by Julia.  
"Ha! You wouldn't kill Julia's father now would you?," the man asked.  
"Julia's father?," Faye said looking at Julia.  
  
**********************************************************  
A/N: Muhahahaha! I told you something bad would happen to one of the   
characters! It's getting interesting isn't it? Julia's father? Hmm...What's  
going on here? Found out in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bite me and go read it in the first chapter.  
*****************************************************  
  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
"Julia, what is he talking about?," Faye asked still holding her wound.  
  
Julia looked away.  
  
"Shimatta, Julia! Tell me what he's talking about!," Faye yelled.  
  
The blonde women looked at the man and then closed her eyes.  
  
"He's my father. He's the reason why I had ran away from home  
when I was younger. He use to abuse me...," she said quietly.  
  
Glaring at him, Julia went on.   
  
"When I was 15, I had enough and ran away. I spent three months  
alone in that alleyway. Then the Junction came up to me one day  
and offered me food and some clothes. I obliged since I was pretty  
desparate," she paused before going on.  
  
"Later on I found out that my father had paid him to kill me. Luckily  
for me the Junction had a thing for me, so I was spared. Around the  
same time my family found me and took me home. That bastard over  
there cut out before I could tell anyone about it."  
  
Faye looked at the man who claimed to be Julia's father. She walked  
over to him and spit in his face.  
  
"How could you do that to your own daughter? Tell me you sick  
fuck!," she yelled.  
  
He looked at Faye then at his daughter. Sighing he started telling his   
side of the story with Jet holding a gun to his head.  
  
"I needed money. Her life insurance would have gotten me out of all  
my debt. I tried to kill her myself but instead I only succeed at abusing   
her. So when she ran away I had hoped she had maybe died. But I  
recieved word she was still alive in and living in an alleyway. So I hired  
the Junction to kill her."  
  
"How could you...?," Julia gasped with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Faye looked at him and used her good arm to point a gun at him.  
  
"Tell me, why you are looking for her now?," she asked.  
"Because the Junction was offering a reward for her. Even if it has been  
10 years, he still wants what he says is his. The reward is 10 million   
woolong and it would be enough to get me out of all the trouble I'm in."  
  
Faye looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"You're telling me that you would give away your daughter's freedom  
because your in debt? I'm in alot of debt myself but I would never give  
away her freedom for any amount of money!," Faye said.  
  
Faye cocked her gun.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," she said.  
"Don't kill him Faye!," the still sobbing blonde said.  
"Why?"  
  
Julia pulled out her gun and pointed it at her father.  
  
"Because I want to kill him for everything he's ever done to me!"  
"But sweetheart..."  
  
He never finished his sentence at a bullet ripped through his abdomen.  
  
"That was for all the beatings. And this is for all the pain and suffering I  
endured because of you," Julia said shooting him in the throat.  
  
Standing over him she watched as he whispered " I still love you..."  
She pulled the trigger agian and emptied her gun into his head.  
  
"I loved you too father," she said and walked away.  
  
******************  
"So what do we do now?," Faye asked as Jet treated her arm.  
"We go after Junction and stop this once and for all, Julia said staring  
out the window.  
  
Faye looked at her lover and sighed. She then yelled in pain as Jet  
pulled the bullet of her arm.   
  
"Where the hell did you learn how to treat bullet wound?, Faye asked  
when he was done.  
"Did you forget my little encounter with a bullet? Despite all the pain  
I was in I paid attention to what the doctor did to my leg," Jet said.  
"Oh..."  
  
When Jet left the room Julia sat next to Faye and put her head on her  
shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happen today," the older women said.  
"Don't be. None of it was your fault," Faye reassured her.  
"Do you think everything will be all right after this is all done with?"  
"Yeah and then me and you can settle on Mars or maybe Earth."  
  
Julia smiled and fell asleep leaving Faye to wonder what would happen  
when they came across 'Junction'.  
  
***********************************************************  
A/N: Ooooo...So will everything be alright? Will they survive 'the Junction'?  
Will Jet get more lines in the fic? [Jet: Good question., Me: Shut up and go   
cook or something., Jet: XP] 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No disclaimer! I own everything! J/K! ::sweatdrops:: Actually I  
only own 'The Junction' and Julia's father in this story. ::sighs::  
  
**********************************************************  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 5]  
  
The crew of the Bebop spent a month and a half looking for some  
kind of a lead to the location of 'the Junction'. They were fustrated  
with their unsuccessful attempts. They gave up looking for him, but  
Julia was still worried.  
  
"Faye, do you think he'll finally catch me one day?," Julia asked  
one night.  
  
Faye laid silently, thinking about the question. She looked down at   
the woman on her bare chest and sighed.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't know. But I do know that no matter   
what, I'll protect you with my life."  
  
"Faye? Why do you care so much about me? We've only known  
each other for a few months, but you always seem so protective of  
me. Even when we first met."  
  
Faye smiled in the dark.  
  
"Because you're all I have, I mean aside from Jet," Faye said as tears  
rolled down her face.  
  
Ever since she gained most of her memories back, she felt so lost. But  
with Julia made her feel complete... Julia looked up at Faye. Her hand   
reached up and wiped a tear away. Faye purred a little as the soft skin  
touched her face.  
  
"I love you," Faye said bringing Julia close to her face.  
"I love you too," Julia whispered as her lips pressed against her lover's.  
  
That night they expressed their love like true lovers did. Their bodies   
met and seemed to melt together, forming a beautiful union between  
their souls. They proved love didn't have to be between a man and a  
woman for their souls to intertwine and them to feel connected.  
  
*********  
A week later, Jet was off chasing a bounty and Julia was taking a nap.  
Faye sat quietly in the sitting area of the ship reading a book in her bath-  
robe, when a transmission came through. A masculine figure was all she could  
see on the screen. He wore a dark shroud around his neck and wide-brimmed  
hat that Faye could only see the top of because he was looking down.  
  
"Who are you?," Faye asked with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
"It's none of you're concern who I am. But I do have some information  
you might find handy," he said in a raspy voice.  
  
Faye shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. "Go on."  
  
"The man your looking for can be found on Earth. He goes under the name,  
Turomato, Leon."  
  
He gave her an address and brief description of his appearance. When he was   
done Faye thanked him.  
  
"But why are you helping me? I don't even know your name," Faye asked  
still unsure if she could trust the man.  
"My name is irrelevent to you. I'm only helping because I owe someone a  
favor. Now goodbye," he said looking up a second before the transmission   
was lost.  
  
Faye saw something familiar in his eyes but couldn't place a finger on it. She   
looked down at the info he had given her and looked back at the blank screen. For   
a moment she wondered if it was all a dream, a quick pinch to her forearm   
confirmed that it wasn't.  
  
It all seemed to good to be true, but Faye was glad that finally this whole 'Junction'  
thing would be over soon. She got up and went to wake up Julia...  
  
***********************************************************************   
A/N: Interesting so far, ne? I don't know if anyone is still reading this story and  
if you are then let me know by reviewing. Please? Pretty please?  
  
Anyway, chapter 6 will be up very soon and alot of things are going to get wierd  
as everything and everyone seems to not be what or who they are. Will more secrets  
be revealed? Will that mysterious guy show up? Who was he? And why did he   
seem kinda familiar to Faye? Find out in the next exciting chapter! ::eerie music plays   
in the background:: Muwhahaha!! Sorry! ::sweatdrops:: 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Since today being Christmas (maybe not when you read this  
but it was when I wrote it) and all, I'll be nice. And tell you  
the disclaimer with a little song:  
  
Jingle bells, eat my shorts  
You can go lay an egg  
I don't own the Bebop characters  
So you can't sue me!  
  
P.S. I don't own 'Jingle Bells' either. XP XD  
  
**************************************************************  
It Wasn't the End After All  
  
[Chapter 6]  
  
Julia looked around nervously. It had been a long time since she had  
been to Earth. But what made her really nervous was that 'Junction'  
was there somewhere. She still couldn't understand why some guy   
out of the blue would give them information about a widely feared man.  
  
Faye carefully looked over the crowd of people in the seemily small  
market area. the mystery man had told her that 'Junction' was a  
regular to this area. Her eyes finally rested on a tall man with red and  
gray hair and a pair of sunglasses. He fit the description the mystery man  
had told her.  
  
"Julia?," she whispered to the woman next to her.  
"What?"  
"Is that him?," Faye asked pointing at the man.  
  
Julia looked at the man and her stopped for a second. She carefully looked  
him over and finally shook her head.  
  
"Yeah that's him," she barely managed to say  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes. Look at his hand. I could never forget a tattoo like that."  
  
Faye looked at the man's exposed hand from the distance and was barely able  
to make out an outline of heart and two snakes wrapped around it.  
  
"Wow. You have amazing sight to have been able to see that from over here."  
"I could see that tattoo from a thousand miles away," Julia said looking at Faye.  
"Come on Faye, let's follow him."  
  
The two women blended into the crowd and followed the man from a safe  
distance. They were able to follow him to the same exact address the mystery  
man had told Faye. They watched the house carefully for a hour before finally  
deciding to take action.  
  
Faye knocked on the door, as Julia hid herself behind a nearby bush.   
  
"What do ya want?," the man asked opening the door slightly.  
"Are you by any chance Torumato, Leon?"  
"Yeah. What's it to ya?"  
"Nothing really. It's just that...," her voice trailed off.  
  
She kicked the door open, knocking Leon to the floor. She pulled out a gun and  
pointed it to his head.   
  
"...would you by any chance be the infamous 'Junction' also? ," she finished.   
"No! N...no! I'm not the 'Junction'! I swear," the man yelled out.  
  
At that moment Faye could hear a struggle outside.  
  
"Let me go!," Julia screamed.  
  
A gunshot followed and Faye ran outside in time to see a car pull up and Julia   
being shoved inside. She was unconscience and a man limped to the car. Faye  
aimed her gun and shot him in the knee, making him fall quickly to the ground.  
Her fireing was then aimed at the car but by this time it was pulling away with  
her love in it.  
  
"Julia!," Faye shouted to no avail.  
"No...Julia...," she said weakly unable to do anything that wouldn't somehow  
hurt her lover.  
  
Her pain and tears quickly turned into anger as she ran over to the fallen man.  
  
"Who the fuck are you! And where are they taking Julia?!," Faye shouted.  
"She's going back where she rightfully belongs...With the the 'Junction'," he  
said before spitting in her face.  
  
"You son of a bitch! For that I'm going to kill you! But I might spare you if  
you tell me where they're taking her exactly. Or maybe the police can ask  
you that question."  
  
The man turned pale and quickly began to spill the beans.  
  
"They're taking her to a secret location in the desert. If you want more info  
about it ask Torumato, Leon. He knows more about the place then I do."  
  
Faye smiled and began to walk away. She stopped five feet from the man  
and turned around.  
  
"Thanks for the info. But I lied."  
  
And with those words she shot him dead. Turning back to the house she saw  
Leon trying to creep silently away.   
  
"I don't think so," she said shooting a single bullet at his foot.  
"Kuso!," he shouted falling to the floor.  
  
Faye walked over to him and put her gun to his head.  
  
"You will tell me what I need to know. Won't you?," she asked cocking the gun.  
"Y...yeah. Anything ya want. Just don't kill me," he begged almost in tears.  
"That's what I want to hear."  
  
********************************************************************  
A/N: Ha ha! A cliff-hanger! Actually I hate them myself, but they seem to work  
with this story. Wow 6 chapters already! I'm getting good at this... Anyway I hope  
whoever is still reading this, is enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
What will happen in chapter 7? Who knows! Not even I do (yet!). Maybe I'll give  
Jet something to do, since he just seems to be wasting space (Jet: Hey! Me: XP)  
Ja ne! 


End file.
